


Not Halloween.  Drabbles.  1-5/5.

by punky_96



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: MirAndy are doing many things, but they are not Halloween.





	Not Halloween.  Drabbles.  1-5/5.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedCharcoal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCharcoal/gifts), [DuWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuWinter/gifts), [Jah_728](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jah_728).



> A/N 1: I ended up in a convo with redcharcoal about Halloween and it’s themes of begging, bribery, and bad teeth. In turn I shared with her some ideas about writing Not Halloween, because I’d just have loved to see another fic from her. Alas, she wasn’t interested until she wrote her own begging, bribery, and bad teeth. However, at my continued hinting she said, ‘I’d read that’ on the suggested Not Halloween that I had so desperately tried to hint at her to write. So I decided to see what I could do with it :)
> 
> A/N 2: Hmmm. It might be unlikely for the very last bit, however I know a person who did just that thing and had that happen. They would have been less upset if they’d been in bed, alas they were at a movie theater!

  
_**Not Halloween.  1-5/5.**_  
  
_**1\. Not Candy. (268 words.)**_  
  
Miranda sighed as she set her things down on the kitchen counter. Slipping out of her shoes, she stepped across the room to get a glass and fill it with water. Returning to her purse, she pulled out the pain medication and quickly downed two pills. Leaning against the counter, Miranda checked the time on the wall clock before looking around. The Book would arrive soon and it was pointless to head upstairs until it arrived. Letting her tongue play over the temporary crown on her upper molar, Miranda contented herself with observing the latest fridge décor and sneaky counter-top placement of mini-pumpkins, gourds, and… Miranda narrowed her eyes at the three bags of candy carelessly lolling about out in the open on the countertop.  
  
“You’re home.” Andy stepped into the kitchen with a smile. “How was the dentist?”  
  
Humming instead of answering let Andy know that while she had survived Miranda was not pleased with her visit. Waving her fingers at the bags of candy, Miranda shifted topics. “We are not celebrating Halloween, Andrea.”  
  
Smiling that beguiling smile she always did, Andy caught the other woman’s hand in her own and brought it up to her lips. “That’s not candy.” She murmured as she continued kissing up Miranda’s arm. “Well, I mean, it’s candy, but it’s not Halloween candy.”  
  
The silver haired woman’s eyebrow swept up her forehead in particular draconian fashion.  
  
Impervious to her non-verbal fear tactics, Andy pulled Miranda into her arms and smiled sweetly at her once more. “Can I kiss you, or are you still numb?” Lips against hers was the perfect answer.  
  
  
  
_**2\. Not Decorating. (600 words.)**_  
  
It was ‘ _Priestly night’_ and Andy had gone out with her co-workers to allow the Priestly women their coveted alone time. The twins loved Andy as much as their mother did, so Andy always allowed herself to enjoy her free evenings when they came up. Besides it was just too cute to come home to the three of them doing ridiculously homey things that Miranda would swear Andy to secrecy about later that night in bed.  
  
Slipping into the house in her stockings, Andrea paused to listen for activity in the house. Hearing noise in the kitchen, the brunette made her way down the hall to see what her ‘girls’ were up to. What had to be enough mini-mason jars for all of Dalton’s 7th grade students were arranged on the center island filled with orange and black layers of pudding and cookie crumble. Andrea smiled as she watched the twins and their mother adding the white poof at the top and two dots of cookie crumb to each treat—that looked suspiciously like ghosts.  
  
“Andy.” The brunette looked up and smiled as Caroline greeted her. “Come look. We made one for you, too.”  
  
Dropping her heels to the ground along with her purse, Andy joined the girls at the island. “What’s this?” Andy made sure to not make eye-contact with her wife as she tried to keep a straight face.  
  
“It’s treats for tomorrow at school.” Cassidy crooned as she waved her hand over the assortment of mason jars.  
  
Looking at the recipe printout, Andy noted the title of the treat at the top, ‘ _Cookies and Cream Halloween Trifle_.’ Tapping her finger on the paper, Andy caught Cassidy’s eye and solemnly replied, “I see.” Sharing a smirk with her teenage step daughter, Andy continued, “Did you already have some?”  
  
Nodding and letting out a sigh, Caroline answered. “Yeah, we split one and mom said we have to wait until tomorrow to have another one.”  
  
Coming around kiss her wife on the cheek, Miranda motioned to the twins. “The girls were just going to put them away for tomorrow.” Giving her a better kiss on the lips this time, Miranda purred, “I thought maybe you’d share yours with me?”  
  
The twins squawked and complained as they crossed the kitchen with the treats, even though they loved that their mom was so in love with Andy.  
  
Andy grabbed a spoon and the last treat on the island and leaned against the counter next to the pumpkin shaped bowl holding a large quantity of the not-Halloween candy she had brought home the day before. “We’ll be up in a few minutes, girls.” Andy smiled at them as they waved.  
  
Joining her wife at the counter, Miranda caught Andy’s wrist as she was about to take another spoonful. “Won’t you share with me?” Miranda pursed her lips in a pout that was anything but terrifying.  
  
Turning her spoon around so that Miranda could slowly savor the smooth treat, Andy watched her wife with amusement. Treats had slowly entered the house and their relationship over the last couple of years and the younger woman still found it incredibly enticing to watch her lover’s lips. Yet, as enamored as she was, the relentless button pusher within her couldn’t help nodding at the candy dish. “You said we’re not decorating.”  
  
Quick to take the spoon from Andy’s fingers, Miranda scooped up another spoonful of the dessert and offered it to her. “One bowl is hardly decorating, Andrea.” Tapping her lip with the empty spoon, Miranda rolled her eyes. “The packaging they were in was simply hideous.”  
  
  
_**3\. Not Dressing Up. (186 words.)**_  
  
Looking at the clothes hung on the closet door, Andy furrowed her brows together in confusion. Candy and pumpkin bowls were one thing, but costumes, well, they were another thing altogether. Looking down the hall as if she could mentally quiz the twins about their thoughts, Andy nibbled her bottom lip between her teeth. Returning her gaze to the outfit hanging in front of her. “Miranda?”  
  
At Andy’s call, the older woman stepped from the bathroom and took her lover’s breath away. “Good, you’re here.” Miranda purred as she stepped forward, her black garment swaying so that she looked like she was gliding across the floor.  
  
Andy glanced back towards the hanging outfit and then to her lover, who could easily have been Severus Snape’s more modern and, obviously, more stylish sister. Blinking slowly as she tried to imagine just what she’d look like in the outfit obviously selected for her, Andy resisted the urge to hope for a wand. The twins could have those—they were dressing up after all. Even looking at the woman before her, Andy just knew they were Not Dressing Up.  
  
  
_**4\. Not Trick or Treating. (301 words.)**_ _Pretend with me that Dalton is in walking distance, yeah?_  
  
The twins waited eagerly on the sidewalk despite the chilly October night. Andy supposed that was the beauty of their costumes—they had warm wizarding robes, yet if it got too hot, they always had their muggle clothes underneath, like their literary counterparts. Not spotting a car waiting for them, Andy asked, “Where’s Roy?”  
  
Tucking her arm into her wife’s, Miranda stepped away from the door. “We’re walking, Andrea.”  
  
Looking at the twins’ hopeful faces as they descended the short set of stairs, Andy tried to understand. “We’re walking to Dalton?”  
  
Widening her eyes and then hissing, Cassidy scolded her. “Andy.” She never added a sentence to go with the name, but her eyes spoke volumes. Turning to walk with her sister, the girls began whispering to each other.  
  
“Oh, we’re trick or treating.” Andy smiled as she hugged Miranda’s arm where it was tucked into her own.  
  
“We are not trick or treating, Andrea.” When she felt her wife turn to stare at her, Miranda blithely continued on. “I merely promised Theresa and Emily and Laura and Megan’s parents that we would escort them to the class gathering at Dalton.”  
  
Watching as the twins gathered more candy than friends as they stopped at every house with a light on, Andy shook her head at the hilarity of it all. ‘ _Of course, we’re not trick or treating. That’s why the girls brandish their wands at people and then leave with more candy in their coin purses than Goblin coin. Of course, we’re not trick or treating._ ’ Once they arrived at Dalton, where all the kids were in costume, running around with their candy bags, and there was even a bobbing for apples (though no one was allowed to actually bob), Andy decided that this was also Not a Halloween Party either.  
  
  
_**5\. Not Halloween (461 words.)**_  
  
When Miranda slipped between the sheets cold toes and all, Andy hugged her tight against her body and kissed her hair, her ear, her neck, her shoulder, and even her lips when she finally turned in her embrace. “Miranda, this was a great Halloween.” Squeezing her lover a little extra for a moment, Andy smiled. “I know it’s not your favorite, so I am so thrilled that you did everything.”  
  
Kissing her wife’s nose, Miranda shook her head in reproach. “This was not Halloween.”  
  
Andy threw her head back and laughed before coming back to her wife and kissing her solidly. “We went to a haunted house at a Halloween party, after we went trick or treating, and dressed up. When we got back we handed out Halloween candy and shared treats as the twins compared their loot.”  
  
Blinking her eyes and shaking her head as if Andy was a terribly slow assistant instead of her naked wife in bed, Miranda countered, “Halloween is about begging, bribes, and bad teeth, of which there was none.” Turning so that she could reach behind her to grab a caramel from the bedside table, Miranda snidely popped the chewy candy in her mouth and chewed.  
  
Her smirk might have been cute, if she wasn’t being so obstinately Miranda. Regrouping, Andy returned, “There might not have been overt or excessive begging or bribery, but that ‘Trick or Treat’ the girls were saying at each door constitutes both. They begged for treats all the way to Dalton and then got more when they arrived. Furthermore the comment implies that without providing the treat, that there would be a trick played on the person. Knowing your girls, I have no doubt of what kind of nasty business they could line up if someone didn’t give them their treat.” Andrea smirked as she enjoyed the strength of her comeback.  
  
Continuing to chew her not Halloween candy, Miranda held up two fingers to concede Andrea’s points. “Only two out of three?” She teased with a chuckle before continuing on, “Andrea, you’re slipping.” As she chomped down on the piece of not Halloween goodness in her mouth the temporary crown gave way.  
  
Allowing Miranda to pull away from her, Andy watched with wide eyes as Miranda pulled the candy-coated crown from her mouth. Her eyes were almost as wide in shock as Miranda’s were. Reaching on her side of the bed for a tissue, Andy floundered for a moment before twisting back to offer it to her wife. “I can’t say it.” Andy shook her head to fight off her amusement as Miranda set the tissue on her bedside table. However Andy did offer her support the best way she knew how. “I’ll call Dr. Everett Namel in the morning.”  
  
  
_**Fin.**_  
  
Happy Halloween. I hope that you liked these little bits of celebration.  
  
x


End file.
